


Reflections

by interstellarcadence



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Depictions of Child Abuse, M/M, Scriddler, edward is trans thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarcadence/pseuds/interstellarcadence
Summary: Some Scriddler drabbles! Lots of hurt/comfort, some fluff later on! :)---Straw-like thumb ghosts over Edward’s lips, lamplight and the apathetic Gotham moon spilling in from the window.  Edward’s arm drapes itself over Jonathan’s scarred torso, their bodies folding together like the moonlight drenched power cables looming outside. Edward’s mouth opens slightly to say something. Before any words can leak out, he closes it again. Perhaps now is the time for a comfortable silence.





	1. Chapter 1

Straw-like thumb ghosts over Edward’s lips, lamplight and the apathetic Gotham moon spilling in from the window. Edward’s arm drapes itself over Jonathan’s scarred torso, their bodies folding together like the moonlight drenched power cables looming outside. Edward’s mouth opens slightly to say something. Before any words can leak out, he closes it again. Perhaps now is the time for a comfortable silence.

Jonathan is cradling Edward’s back, tracing over every scar nestled into skin. He’s never forgotten which ones are courtesy of batman, and which ones have grown up with Edward, never letting him forget of his childhood nightmares. A soft kiss is pressed to Edward’s hair. Edward leans up and lets his lips touch Jonathan’s jaw.

“I’m sorry I got caught.”

“Edward, it’s not your fault. I should be the one apologizing for failing to show up. To help you.”

“No, no, it was doltish for me to rush in there. To not wait for you.”

“What matters is you’re here now.”

Edward lets silence engulf the room again. Fingers grip sheets, letting fabric bunch between knuckles, trying to convince himself this is not just another arkham dream. Anxiety unwinds itself in his chest again. Here’s Edward, falling apart again. Green eyes lift themselves to the ceiling, tracing every shadow cast by the city outside. _I should be happy. Why am I not happy?_

Jonathan can’t help but feel responsible. Survivor’s guilt. That’s what he would diagnose a patient with his symptoms as. Having watched Edward rotting in that arkham cell, decaying inside a straightjacket suspended in air. He wants to be in love, but it just feels wrong.

“I can’t sleep,” Edward mumbles.

“I know.”

And they continue on like that. Heat melting between their bodies, shadows weaving themselves into various shapes in the room, fingers ghosting skin. The clouds acknowledge the silent prayers whispered. It seems they've already wasted so much time hoping this will pass. Hoping they’ll be okay.


	2. Toxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia, graphic depictions of child abuse. :'(

Edward’s spine is hugged by the place where the wall’s edges meet, shaking fingers held out just beyond his face. He is cowering, trembling, throat raked by sobs now uncontrollable. His heart is pounding out of his chest, adrenaline twisting itself into his ribs. Green eyes are wide with anticipation of his father’s fist, knowing helplessly what comes next.

He sees his dad, fists clenched, teeth gritted. The stench of alcohol ensnares Edward’s senses. Snot drizzles from his nose, tears molding into his cheeks in rapid succession.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll throw those clothes out, I’m sorry!” 

“You better!” comes the growl, figure still steadily approaching. 

Edward is hyperventilating now, inconsolable as his bones try to shake themselves out of his skin. His father crouches on his level, studies him for a moment, and then is quick to wrap his bulky arms around Edward. Edward screams.

He feels a sharp sting in his arm, vision blocked by the figure swallowing him whole. When next he gets a clear line of sight, his childhood home has faded away, replaced with a teary-eyed dr. crane holding him tightly. Edward hugs onto him equally closely, crying into his neck. Jonathan swears to never experiment on Edward again.


End file.
